


Family is Forever

by Beetlejuice23



Category: Madre Solo Hay Dos | Daughter From Another Mother (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Mexican Character, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice23/pseuds/Beetlejuice23
Summary: Will love be enough to help Ana and Mariana get through a barrage of obstacles?
Relationships: Ana Servín/Mariana Herrera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Family is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Uh,,,let's ignore the fact that Ana resigned from her job.

_ “We miss you...I hope you’re okay...”  _

Mariana sent the text along with a picture of Regina, hoping that this would be the time she finally got a response. After a few uneventful moments, she sighed and flopped onto her bed. As she stared at the white ceiling above, she thought about how long it’d been since she’d seen Ana...since she’d seen Valentina. She missed them both dearly.

This whole thing felt unfair. It  _ wasn’t  _ fair. How could Ana do this? How could she break their family apart? It’s one thing to punish Mariana, but it’s another thing entirely to punish the children as well. After all, wasn’t she the one who first said they were the mothers of  _ both  _ girls? After two weeks of distance, Mariana was sure that both babies missed their other mother. She could feel it. It was a sixth sense...a mom thing, so to speak.

“Mariana?” A muffled voice, accompanied by a soft knock on her door, interrupted her stream of thoughts.

Mariana remained fixed on her bed, slightly annoyed at the disturbance. “What?”

“You have visitors downstairs,” Elena replied. 

The brunette could hear Elena’s footsteps retreating before she could question her any further. She whispered to herself, confused. “Visitors?” 

* * *

Cynthia looked up from her plate and noticed Ana giving her a slightly disappointed look. “You don’t like it do you?”

The assistant looked down at the caviar-littered pasta her boss recommended and briefly contemplated a lie. It died in her throat before she could get it out. “I--

“It’s okay if you don’t. You don’t have to lie.” Ana dabbed her lips with her napkin. 

Cynthia chuckled sheepishly and placed her fork down. “Sorry.”

Ana rolled her eyes at the apology. “What have I told you about constantly apologizing? There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“Sorry.” Cynthia briefly chuckled again. “I mean---not sorry!”

Ana shook her head in amusement and released a hearty laugh. “How are you still so nervous around me after all these years?”

Cynthia shrugged. “I dunno...I guess you’re still kind of intimidating…”

“Well...let’s change that,” Ana suggested.

Cynthia shifted in her chair. “Is that why you keep taking me to lunch? You wanna be friends?”

Ana thought for a moment. 

This was her 5th consecutive day taking Cynthia to lunch, yet this was the first time it occurred to her that maybe she did want to become friends. After everything that happened at the christening, home was feeling a lot lonelier these days. It felt nice to be around someone that didn’t remind her of how much of a disaster that day was.

“I suppose I do,” She finally replied, a warm smile on her lips.

Cynthia responded with a kind smile of her own. “I--I hope you don’t mind me asking but...are you doing okay? Health-wise?”

Ana ran a hand through her blonde locks before responding. “I guess I didn’t get around to telling you did I?” 

Cynthia solemnly shook her head.

“Well...it looks like I’m cancer-free,” Ana revealed.

Cynthia clapped excitedly. “Oh my gosh, that’s such a huge relief!”

“It is,” Ana smiled at her excitement. “Thank you so much for all your support. Work must have been hell while I was out.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Ana’s face fell slightly at the comment.  _ She wasn’t okay. _

* * *

“Surprise!”

Ceci and Rodrigo rushed toward Mariana and hugged her as soon as she came down the stairs. She smiled brightly and hugged them back with matching enthusiasm. “What are you guys doing here?”

Ceci pulled back from their hug to make eye contact. “We’re here to see you and Regina.”

Mariana glanced at the antique analog clock in the living room. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be at school?”

Rodrigo looked at her sheepishly. “We ditched classes early to come here.”

Mariana was slightly taken aback. “And your mother?”

“She doesn’t know,” said Ceci, her tone nonchalant.

“Can we see Regina now?” Rodrigo asked.

Mariana released a deep breath and caved. How could she not? 

“Yes...but I’m gonna have to let your mom know that you’re here. We wouldn’t want her to worry, right?”

Rodrigo nodded, “Right.”

Ceci frowned slightly. “Can we at least wait till school’s officially over? She’ll be here in the next five seconds if you call her now.”

Mariana laughed, recalling the time Ana promptly left work to chastise her about taking the babies to the pool with Elena. “Deal. Why don’t you guys come upstairs. Regina should be awake from her afternoon nap.”

* * *

“Cynthia.” Ana called the young woman into her office just as she was about to leave for the day. Cynthia stopped in her tracks and popped her head into her boss’ office.

Ana gestured toward the seat across from her desk. Cynthia, though usually accommodating, sighed noticeably as she walked over to the chair.

Ana smirked. A slightly disgruntled Cynthia was a nice change of pace. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

Ana stood up from her desk, a bit of anxiousness taking over. “You’re dating Pablo, right?”

Cynthia grinned. “Yeah.”

“How’s that going? Have you been to his place?”

“Of course,” said Cynthia, maybe a little too eagerly.

Ana poured herself a drink. “Is it clean? Suitable for a baby?”

“You mean, suitable for Regina?” Cynthia smirked. 

Ana rolled her eyes, wishing she wasn’t so obvious. “Yes.”

“Don’t worry. It’s great. There’s plenty of room for everyone,” Cynthia assured.

The blonde nodded, slightly relieved. “And Mariana?”

“She’s fine. A little sad since... _ you know _ ...but fine, overall.”

There was an awkward pause before Ana continued. “Good.” She finished her drink before waving the girl away. “That’s all.”

Cynthia observed Ana for a moment before grabbing her bag and eventually walking toward the door. Ana was looking out her window when she heard Cynthia say something on her way out. 

_ “She asks about you too… in case you were wondering...” _

* * *

Ceci shifted Regina onto her left hip and gave Mariana a pointed look. “When are you coming home?”

Mariana looked at her with sad eyes. “Sweetie, this is my home...at least, for now.

Rodrigo stood next to Ceci and allowed Regina to wrap a hand around one of his index fingers. “What happened? Mom won’t tell us what’s wrong. Is she mad at you?” He asked.

Mariana sighed and leaned against the crib. “Valentina and Regina are on solid foods now. It was time to go.”

Rodrigo made eye contact with Ceci. “She’s not gonna tell us.”

Ceci looked to Mariana again. “Well, I don’t care what it is. I just want you to fix it. We miss you guys.”

“Aww,” Mariana walked over to them to engulf them in another group hug. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”

She retreated from them shortly afterward and grabbed her phone to check the time. “I think it’s time to call your mom.”

Rodrigo and Ceci shared a disappointed look.

Mariana was about to hit Ana’s speed dial when she suddenly realized that the blonde probably wouldn’t answer her call. “Actually...why don’t we send her a selfie instead,” she said with a small smile.

Ceci rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Regina began to coo as Mariana opened up her camera app and got them all in the frame. “Okay, smile everyone.”

Mariana laughed when Ceci and Rodrigo actively frowned instead. “C’mon guys, she’ll think I kidnapped you or something if you look like that.”

The siblings smiled at the ridiculous thought and posed for the camera. “Great.”

Mariana sent the photo along with a text.  _ “Look who came to see us today.” _

* * *

Ana sat in her car for a moment and smiled at the photo Mariana sent her. She was angry at first. But her anger dissipated when she realized that Ceci and Rodrigo hadn’t really done anything wrong ( _ besides skip class _ ). They just wanted to see their sister...and Mariana. Perhaps she had been too harsh about this whole thing…

She took a deep breath and called Mariana. The phone rang a few times before the brunette responded. “Hi.”

Ana cleared her throat. “Hi...I’m parked outside of the apartment. Can you walk Ceci and Rodrigo to the car?”

“Sure,” Mariana replied, softly. She ended the call and turned to the siblings. “Your mom is here.”

“Don’t remind us,” Ceci said, sassily. She handed Regina over and grabbed her backpack. Mariana was about to put the baby in the crib when Rodrigo chimed in.

“Wait...why don’t you bring her outside?” He asked. “I think mom would like seeing her.”

Mariana thought for a moment, her mind briefly going to a dark place. Why should Ana get to see Regina when she didn’t get to see Valentina? Why should she get to see her when she’s the one that kicked them out, knowing they had nowhere to go?

There was an awkward silence as she looked between Rodrigo and Ceci, their eyes watching her curiously. She strengthened her grip on Regina and sighed. “Okay.” 

The kids walked out ahead of Mariana as Ana’s car came into view. The blonde rolled down her window and gave them a stern look as they approached the car. 

Rodrigo looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry, mom.”

Ana ignored his apology, her expression softening when she saw Mariana and Regina. She smiled warmly at them and offered an apology of her own. “I’m so sorry about this. I didn’t know.”

Mariana smiled back. “It’s okay. It was great getting to spend time with them again. They’re welcome here anytime.”

Ceci grinned, mischievously. “That’s good to know.”

Ana gave her a warning look. “Get in the car.”

Ceci continued as she stepped into the car. “Can Regina come over for a play date with Valentina tomorrow?”

Mariana and Ana shared a look of uncertainty before Ana answered. “Maybe another time, sweetie.”

Mariana felt her heart sting at the comment. She hated the feeling of rejection. It ate her alive. She could feel herself getting upset, so she blew a quick kiss to the siblings and began walking back to the apartment. “Buenas noches.”


End file.
